clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Graysoul
Graysoul (Grimm) is a dark brown haired Red Fox Laguz with red eyes, brown fox ears and a bushy tail. Appearance Warrior Version Grimm is tall and muscular due to training himself constantly in his earlier years. His medium length, messy hair is a reddish-brown color with the fringe mostly on one side of his face. Along with his reddish-brown hair are his soft fox ears and his bushy tail of the same color as his hair with a white tip. He has red colored eyes and his skin is lightly tan. He wears a plain white short-sleeved shirt underneath his brown vest which he usually leaves either buttoned or unbuttoned. He wears brown colored pants with a light brown belt which is hidden underneath his shirt and vest. He has a scar on his back from when he was attacked as a child by an untamed wolf when he wandered too far outside the camp. Personality and Interests Grimm is a short-tempered man but he doesn’t want his temper to control him. Unlike his sister who is thoughtful and nice, he is usually sadistic and an asshole to some. He apparently scares other people sometimes due to his harsh tone when he speaks. He does mean well when meeting new people but he ends up scaring them half the time. Along with his short temper and spitefulness, he’s also violent when it comes to conflicts and fights in which his extraordinary fighting skills are shown. The matter which causes his sister to worry. When it comes to his sister, Amitri, he’s calm and overprotective at times but when it comes to other girls, he is usually sensitive, nervous, and the opposite of his main personality since he doesn’t want to hurt their feelings or make them scared of him. When he is not training, he usually either reads, sleeps, or hunt regularly but sometimes he visits his sister since they were separated as children and they didn’t have the chance to talk to each other until recently. Relationships Swift Darkspots Honeywhisp History In the Original Series Second Generation Graysoul first appears when he is asked on a patrol by Stormeye. He joins the patrol and follows them to the river. He shows Swift and Light, the apprentices who have come with them, some fishing moves, but when they accidentially fall into the river, he is slightly worried, but relieved, as Stormeye rescues them. They make their way back into the BeastClan camp afterwards, bringing the clan some fish. At the following day he is outside the camp with Swift, also known as Touca. They are trying to train fighting together, but Touca provokes Grimm too much on a bad level while doing the training. The fox laguz begins to fight with him seriously, until his rabies is showing. Terrified the apprentice tries to run away from the older warrior and hides in the tall grass, after Grimm has given him some serious wounds. While Grimm is trying to keep his rabies down, by hiding in a tree, he examines Touca, who is picked up by an unknown female, who later reveals herself to be called Spottedsong. She cures Grimm's rabies temporarily by using one of her herbs. Together they take Touca back to BeastClan, to let his wounds be healed. ... When Honeywhisp asks Shattergrace about her family, it is mentioned that Grimm is the older brother of Amitri, who then goes to search for him. As they meet, she reveals that secret to him. However, Grimm is not amused about the fact that his rival, Popi, is the mate of his long lost sister. ... Amitri searches for Grimm and Popi and eventually finds her brother, whom she asks whether he has seen Popi anywhere around. Grimm mentions that he has seen the wild dog laguz earlier, chewing some bones on the highledge. She calls his mate over, then forces him and her brother to go on a hunt together and bring six pieces of pray, so they would learn to get along. Even though they both pretty much dislike the idea, they do it, for Amitri and head off into the forest. When Dustfinger, also known as Santos, is sent on a patrol one day and is told to search for someone who would go with him, he ends up picking Grimm for it. While they are walking through the territory, Santos mentiones that they should be especially careful, now that there has been Untamed in their territory. However, Grimm, on the other hand, thinks they would not come back and that he would kill them anyways, if he ever met them again. They come to speak of Grimm's aggressiveness when Grimm suddenly hears some noise from a distance. Character Gallery grimm1.png Grimmchib.png|Grimm chibi (Kawaii-Miho) Grimm Chibi.png|Grimm Chibi Again.jpg|Sleepy Grimm This Is Not A Drill.png|Grimm Sketch Younger.jpg|Younger Hollo, Grimm and Snow Trivia *Grimm is affected with rabies. Family Members Sister: Honeywhisp: Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:BeastClan Members Category:BeastClan Warriors Category:Warriors